My Brother's Screaming
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: There's an ambulance coming the sirens hurt my ears. Who got hurt? My brother's screaming my name...it's like he can't see me. But I'm right here...Oniichan...look at me...


My Brother's Screaming  
  
Summary: There's an ambulance coming; the sirens hurt my ears. Who got hurt? My brother's screaming my name.....it's like he can't see me. But I'm right here.....Oniichan......look at me......  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.  
  
Mojobubbles: I got the idea for this in the shower last night, whoooo! And I'm sure you didn't need to know that, whoooo!  
  
Kamilah: *sighs* Snow day, minna-san.  
  
Yami B: *staring out the window* It's.....evil......EVIL I TELL YOU!  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^ Anyway, here's another angstie for you all....Enjoy.  
  
******************************  
  
I hate walking home after school.  
  
We live in the city, see, so lotsa cars go really fast around here and people are always blabbing on their cell phones. And then the cars are really noisy and all these black nasty-smelling smoke comes out of the backs, and on cloudy days or at night the headlights are on and they're really black.  
  
Today's cloudy. I was crossing the street when this car came up, and the headlights were on, so I covered my face 'cause it hurt.  
  
But right after I uncovered my face, the headlights were off. I'm confused. The car is over there, but I'm over here.  
  
The lady who was driving the car is jumping out, and she's yelling and sobbing and dialing something on her cell phone. She's yelling for an ambulance.  
  
I'm really confused now. Who got hurt? I dun see anyone who needs an ambulance. Maybe.....Oniichan! Is he ok?  
  
I don't see him. Where'd my big brother go? Wait, there he is. I don't think he's hurt, but he doesn't really look ok, 'cause he's screaming my name over and over.  
  
But I'm over here! Maybe he doesn't see me. Is he playing a game?  
  
Because he plays games with me a lot. Our hide-and-seek game is the funnest. When Daddy comes home late at night, with this big long glass bottle in his hand, Oniichan tells me it's time to play hide-and-seek, and then we go upstairs in his room and hide. Oniichan told me that after we hide, Mommy comes downstairs and then tells Daddy we're playing a game and that he needs to find us, but I don't think he tries that hard, 'cause he never does find us.  
  
Oniichan tells me that Daddy doesn't like to listen to her sometimes, and that's why she yells at him when she 'plains our game.  
  
The ambulance is here now, and the sirens make me jump and forget about our games.  
  
Oniichan runs over to the ambulance guy and goes, "Please, save my sister!"  
  
I'm officially very very confused, 'cause I'm just fine. Why does he keep screaming?  
  
Oh.....I wonder if, for some weird reason, he's screaming 'cause someone spilled red paint on the road? Maybe Oniichan was gonna use the paint.  
  
I dunno. Maybe it's not really paint. I go over and sniff it. It smells like......it smells the way my hands do after Mommy lets me and Oniichan play in her penny-jar. We play grocery store. It's really fun. Everyone should play grocery store sometimes. You can have a customer who's really silly, or a check out guy who acts like a cowboy, or a customer who talks like he's from England.......  
  
You know what? I don't really think it's paint.  
  
OH! I know! I get it! See, it's not paint, it's actually.....blood, I think. The ambulance people came to help whoever's bleeding, and I guess that's why Oniichan was screaming.  
  
Now he's sitting crouched next to something in front of the car, next to all the blood.  
  
He's crying.......  
  
Oniichan never cries. At least, he doesn't cry when I'm around. Sometimes, Daddy comes home after I go to bed and Oniichan's still awake. And you can't play our hide-and-seek game with just two people, so Oniichan can't go hide.  
  
I think Daddy yells at my oniichan, 'cause when Oniichan comes upstairs and closes the door to his room I hear him crying.  
  
Whenever that happens, I wanna get out of bed and go in there and hug him and tell him that it's ok.  
  
I never do, 'cause I think that might kind of embarrass him.  
  
The weird thing is, Oniichan is normally the one who always protects me and hugs me.  
  
Thunderstorms scare me, too, especially at night. When I cry 'cause I get scared of the storms, Oniichan comes into my room and hugs me and tells me that it's only God bowling and the angels taking pictures when God gets a strike. He says when I get to heaven, I'll be an angel who takes pictures too. Pretty soon I fell asleep, and when I wake up in the morning he's still hugging me.  
  
Oh, and then there was a time where we were all in the grocery store, and it was storming really bad outside. All of a sudden, all the lights in the grocery store went out, and Oniichan reached out and grabbed me and hugged me 'cause he knew I'd start crying.  
  
Daddy told me to be quiet. But I couldn't help it. I didn't know why, I was just really scared.  
  
I want to see what it is that's making Oniichan cry, so I walk over to him.  
  
Oh....oh my gosh......oh no.....  
  
I-if I'm standing here, than why am I lying there? Why is the blood in my hair?  
  
N-no......I can't be.......am I......?  
  
There's an ambulance guy loading the other me on a stretcher and putting me in the back of the ambulance. He's shaking his head and looking all sad. Now an ambulance lady is crouching down in front of Oniichan, trying to calm him down and asking for his phone number.  
  
No.......NO!  
  
....I'm dead.....  
  
But I can't leave my Oniichan! I CAN'T! He's shy. He doesn't have any friends besides me. He needs me and I need him too!  
  
And then......who will protect him from his necklace?  
  
Daddy went on a ar-kee-o-log-ical dig and he brought back Oniichan a pretty gold necklace 'cause it was almost his 10th birthday.  
  
Daddy says it's called a 'Millnium Item'. It's a Millnium Ring.  
  
Oniichan wears it, but he shouldn't, 'cause there's something bad about the Ring.  
  
I think there's a bad man inside the Ring.  
  
I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help it.  
  
I think he knows that I know he's in there, and that's why he's never done anything. B-but......if I'm really dead.......  
  
I'm dead.....I'm dead.....I got hit by the car.....  
  
I fall on my knees and start sobbing. Ryou.......  
  
Now there's a bright light, and I stop crying. There's a pretty glowy lady who's coming out of the light. She puts her hand on my shoulder and tells me it's time to go.  
  
"I can't go!" I yell at her, sobbing. "I can't leave my brother!"  
  
"It's alright," she tells me. "You'll never really leave him. You'll always be right there."  
  
I rub at my eyes. "Ok."  
  
She takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, and we start walking to the light.  
  
"Are we going to heaven?"  
  
She smiles. "Yes."  
  
"Can I take pictures when God makes a strike?"  
  
She chuckles. "Of course."  
  
I take one last look at the scene, watching Ryou. Almost like he knows I'm watching, he turns and stares nearly straight through me.  
  
No one hears him whisper two words, no one except me -  
  
"Goodbye, Amane."  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: .....  
  
Kamilah: .......  
  
Mojobubbles and Kamilah: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *glomp Ryou and Amane-chan*  
  
Mojobubbles: *sniffle* W-was anyone confused by the hide-and-seek thing? Ryou made all that up as an excuse to get Amane out of their father's way. Why I had Mr. Bakura act like that is beyond me. I just did. o__o;;;  
  
Kamilah: *shniff* So.....when did you figure out Amane was the one who died? oO 


End file.
